Getting to know
by MiCullen
Summary: This is my first one shot. After Eclipse Bella and Edward and getting to know each other a little more closely... Tell me what you think!


It was late of night and I was in Edward's bed with him while the whole family was out in the woods hunting. He said that they weren't coming back until the next day, not that I was worried about them listening to anything in particularly, God knows, Edward and his rules. But that actually meant that we could talk more freely, and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone listening. I wasn't used to talk about private things in a house with six vampires with super hearing, at least not yet.

I wasn't feeling like sleeping at all, though Edward obviously thought otherwise when he started to hold me against his chest and humming my lullaby. It was nothing I could describe having him next to me like that, but it could always be improved with some lack of clothes; which he also tried to deny me.

"That's it, you are not going to make me fall sleep like that, at least not until we finish our talk." I said turning around in his arms so I could look right in his eyes.

"What love? I thought I had made myself clear, we are going to try, but I still think it's too soon, and by the time we get married I will have already improved in that area."

"How is that even possible if all we do is stay cuddled while I sleep? C'mon Edward you know that is not how you are going to improve your 'ability' to resist to your bloodlust." I said.

"We do other things too." He said and gave me no further explanation.

"Yeah, sure, we also kiss. But only for a few minutes until you decide that's enough for the day."

"That's not all we do. But yes, we also kiss, and though you don't notice we spend the most of our time in your bed kissing until you have to sleep, I guess you just haven't noticed."

"Of course I noticed, but that's something we can always improve a little more, right? And don't try to change the subject, what do you mean by 'that's not all we do'?" Now I was curious about it.

"Ok, just because I know that you won't give up until I tell you about it but you have to promise me you won't feel embarrassed about it." He was looking kind of worried. And I was getting really worried.

"Just tell me Edward before I get all worried about it, and either way I'll be embarrassed no matter if I promised you or not."

"I suppose you are right, you just can't avoid feeling embarrassed, but I also love when you blush."

"Just cut to the chase tell me already."

"All right, it's just that lately you have kind of being having some graphic dreams; which sound like they are amazing by the way, but I guess you wouldn't feel happy about it."

"Oh my God, please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean?" Of course I remember those dreams, I remember of waking up all hot and bothered and having to take a very cold shower every time, but I guess I didn't think that I would talk during those dreams too. But of course, knowing me I should have figured this out.

"C'mon Bella, is no big deal, everyone has those dreams, it just happens that you have someone listening to you every night, so I can't help it listening to them."

"Them? Does that mean that this happens frequently? Oh, no need to answer that one… of course I should have known, and here I thought that it couldn't get worst."

"Bella, look at me, you are totally overreacting. It's no big deal, in fact I actually find it rather…" he took a long breathe and continued "…stimulating."

"What do you mean by 'stimulating'?" _Was he trying to say that he…?_

"Do you mean you get…?" I couldn't form the words, was it possible that he could be aroused by my reaction to those dreams? I couldn't even imagine something like that, but that's what he meant right? I didn't even know what to say next.

"Well, it's just that you are rather chatty when you are having those dreams and it's almost like a play-by-play. And I can't avoid feeling aroused by it." The intensity of his eyes could almost burn through me. I could feel him staring to my body; holding himself in order to not act rashly. And I could feel the change in our relationship. He was not so careful anymore, I could feel that he wanted to talk about it; he was encouraging me to talk to him.

"Really? So, what do I talk about it? Cause, I can remember the dreams very clearly, but I can't remember what you have heard about it, maybe I left something out…" He looked like he was in shock at the moment, he wasn't expecting me to continue with this, but we never got the chance to talk so openly like that and I wasn't going to waste it.

"You mostly say my name, and what it feels like at the moment, but I can't tell it exactly what you are imagining but apparently I'm pretty good at it."

"So, you basically hears me moaning all night long?" I blurted out.

"Yes, but it's really, really… hot" he was kissing my neck while he talked about it and if we weren't talking about something important like that; I would totally have forgotten everything else. I could feel his lips opening and his tongue slipping out to caress my neck.

"Do you want me to tell you what I imagined you were doing at my dreams?" I asked all of sudden feeling extremely bold and forgetting that I once felt embarrassed about it.

"Yes Bella, please tell me what I do to you." He said while his tongue traced from my neck to my ear.

"Mmmhmm… you start doing exactly this that you are doing, and then you kiss me very slowly, tracing my lips with your tongue while your hands trace my body."

"Like this?" he asked while his tongue touched my mouth as if asking for permission and then to my bottom lip and when I opened my mouth our tongues touched each other very slowly, taking time to get to know to this new step. "Then what?" he asked when he got back to my neck so I could breathe.

"Then, you move your hands under my shirt, feeling every inch of my body, until I take your shirt of, and you do the same to me." I didn't know if he was going to do this, maybe it was too much for him. But before I could think of something else to say, his hands were pulling the hem of my shirt and I raised a little of bed so he could pull it off. Then I moved to the hem of his shirt lifting very slowly, feeling his chest all the way through it.

He didn't need me to tell him what came next, cause he was pulling my bra straps off of my shoulder and moving his hands to my back to snap my bra open. And then his hands were cupping my breasts, caressing them very softly and tracing the lines and I couldn't help it but moan in pleasure with his touch.

"Mmmm, so that's why you do that…" he chuckled."What else do I do to you Bella? Tell me…"

But I couldn't tell him anything any longer, because I had a plan on my own, and probably because the next part would be too much to him.

So I slipped my hands through his body, so I could hold him close to my body and position myself to him, so I could feel him everywhere. And then I felt it, and I can't believe I haven't felt until know. There's no way you can miss something like that. And when my hot area touched the bulge in his pants, he hissed. Oh my God, he hissed, and that sound aroused me even more. I couldn't believe how far things were going, and I didn't want them to stop.

"Oh Edward!"

"What love, tell me what you want…"

"I want you Edward, right now, please!"

"Oh Bella, I want you too, so much, but we can't; I don't think I'm ready for it, at least not yet."

"So touch me Edward, get to know me, feel everything… get used to us being like this first…"

"Baby, I really want to touch you, but you have to stand still ok? Please don't move Bella."

"Ok Edward, I won't move, just touch me already."

And his hands descended my body, and I could feel his cold hands over my pants getting closer to that place where I needed the most. He touched my core, and his cold hands felt amazing even with the fabric layer. His fingers were making pressure on my clit and I could feel myself getting closer with every second.

"Edward, I'm…"

"I know Bella, don't worry; just let it go" then his mouth was in my ear when he whispered "come for me, love."

And it was too much, I exploded. It was a mix of feelings and sensations and a few seconds later I was back and he had the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Edward, that was so incredible"

"I can see that, and I haven't even touched you yet…" he chuckled.

"So, since we are testing, and getting to know everything…" I trailed of while my hands made their way to his pants and before I could open the button of his pants he hold my hands still.

"No Bella, I don't think I can hold myself while I'm touching you."

"So just stand still and let me touch you, if it gets too much I'll stop."

He didn't say anything else, but let my hands go and hold his hands to the mattress. I opened the button of his pants, then his zipper. With his help I pushed his pants down to his knees and the he pushed all the way out with his feet. Lying on the bed in his black boxer briefs, there was nothing more beautiful than Edward's body.

I was a little nervous about what to do next, I knew the basics, of course, but this is Edward I'm talking about, it couldn't be just like everyone else, could? I decided to take my time and trust in my instinct. I caressed his belly making circles and getting closer to where I intended until I reached the hem of his underwear. I slipped my fingers just a little bit inside and I felt him hold his breath. Maybe this is too much.

"Edward, do you want me to stop?" I looked at him and I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. And the look on his face was almost desperate.

"No please don't, just keep the way you are doing, please" he said and then closed his eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a little smug about myself; after all, I must be doing something right. I continued with my plan. I could feel him now. I could feel his cold skin just like the rest of his body but there was something wet maybe? I couldn't take it any longer; I had to see all of him. I started to push the sides of his boxer and then there was nothing else. His underwear was torn apart on the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, I just tried to help, I guess I'm a little eager…" he said looking kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, that's ok… I guess I can understand that." I tried to reassure him.

And then I finally looked at him, and oh my God, I couldn't describe it, he was gorgeous; and I had seen a few eventually, in a magazine or those movies on TV, and I always thought that it was something really ugly and never understood why any women would feel the need to play with it, but now I could understand it. And maybe that's just because it was him. He made me want him even more, he was perfect.

A grabbed him with one of my hands squeezing a little and he moaned, it was the most beautiful sound in the world, and I couldn't wait until I heard him moaning right next to me while he pushed inside of me. I spread the moisture on the tip and then continued to move squeezing a little more and moving faster until I felt him stiffen and his hands grabbed the covers of the bed creating holes in it while he threw his head back and cursed. A few seconds later I felt something cold spilling on my hand and I knew we just reached a new path in our relationship.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with those intense eyes telling how much he loved me. Then he was pushing me to bed and kissing me with such passion that it was hard to breathe.

"Oh Bella, that was amazing, I never felt anything like that, I love you so much. I can't until we get married."

"Well, since you can't wait until we get married, we should enjoy while we are alone, what do you think?"

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me"

"So does this mean that we are going to do it?"

"Like I could keep my hands of off you now… You just woke a 109 years old virgin, are you sure you can handle the consequences?"

"I'll take whatever you give me Edward"

"Right back at you love…"


End file.
